MV Glass Houses Shane's point of view part 1
by CharlieFen
Summary: The first book of Morganville Vampires. It's called Glass houses and this is from Shane's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Shane's point of view, Morganville Vampires: Glass Houses**

**Part 1 (from chapter 2):**

Every day in Morganville feels long. The people that live here get used to it, I suppose I have. It would be better without the vampires but what you going to do? I lie on the couch until I hear footsteps approaching me. I sit up and can't help yawning, I was comfortable there. I could have gone to sleep. I see a girl standing there. She opens her mouth to say something but I put a finger over my mouth to stop her.

"Hey," I whisper. "I'm Shane. What's up?" I finally get to have a proper look at her. She has brown hair, not too long or too short but the thing that makes me stop and stare for a minute is her bruises. She has a cut on her lip and a pattern of bruises on her face. She's so small, nobody should be doing that to her. I think about that for a minute. Did I really just think that? I haven't even known her for two minutes but already I'm sticking up for her. After a while of not talking, I say: "Dude, that is a badass shiner. Hurts, huh?" She nods, not saying anything. I sit up properly on the edge of the couch. No way would a boy make her have those bruises, a girl must have done it. "So I guess you're gonna say that the other chick looks worse," She shakes her head but then winces.

"No, I – um – how did you know it was-?"

"A chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble?" I ask, telling the truth. Well, at least I hope she's not one of those girls who purposely try to get themselves hurt.

"I'm Claire," She says, waving. She looks cute when she waves. I force myself not to react to that thought; she might know that something's up. I try to focus on something else. I nod towards the leather wing chair, realising that she hasn't sat down yet. She slides into it, delicately. Wow, she's so graceful. _I've got to stop thinking these thoughts, she looks so young and I have only just met her. _

"You want something?" I say suddenly. "Coke, maybe? Chilli? Bus ticket back home?" I say the last thing because if she's gone maybe I can have sometime to think about something that's not her.

"Coke," She pauses. "And chilli."

"Good choice. I made it myself." I stand up and go to the kitchen. Eve's standing in the middle of the kitchen with a tray in her hand. On the tray is a coke, a bowl of chilli, a spoon and an ice pack. "She seems nice." I say as I wander to the fridge.

"Yeah, she's cool." She admits and walks out. I take a soda out of the fridge and follow her.

"You can never tell what Shane puts in the chilli. Be afraid." I hear Eve say to Claire as I sit back on the couch. "Yeah, man, thanks for bringing me one, too." Eve says and rolls her eyes. The Goth makeup seriously exaggerates her eye roll. I bet I wouldn't even recognize her without the makeup. "Dork." She mutters.

"Didn't know if you wanted zombie dirt sprinkled on it or anything. If you're eating this week." I say.

"_Dork!_ Go on and eat, Claire – I'll go get my own." I focus back on Claire as she picks up the spoon and takes a small bite of the chilli.

"Sgood," She says and continues eating. I salute. By the time she was halfway through the bowl, Eve was back with her own tray. She starts eating.

"Not bad," She compliments. Eve complimenting me doesn't happen a lot. "At least you left out the oh-my-God sauce this time." That causes me to grin, remembering the time Eve tried that.

"Made myself a batch with it," I say. "It's got the biohazard sticker on it in the fridge, so don't bitch if you get flamed? Where'd you pick up the stray?" I act as if Claire's a stranger to me, which she is sort of. I can't let anyone know that I've been thinking about her a lot since I've seen her.

"Outside. She came to see the room."

"You beat her up first, just to make sure she's tough enough?" I joke.

"Bite me, chilli boy."

"Don't mind Eve," I tell Claire. "She hates working days. She's afraid she'll tan." Eve never tans because it will ruin her Goth look.

"Yeah, and Shane just hates working. So what's you name?" Eve asks. Claire opens her mouth but I beat her to it, happily.

"Claire. What, you didn't even ask? A chick beat her up, too. Probably some skank in the dorms. You know how that place is." Morganville's college dorms have always had a bad reputation, now I know it's bad. Everywhere in Morganville has a bad reputation because of the vampire. It probably used to be a nice town before they came. I look at Eve; she stares at me and then looks back at Claire.

"Is that true? You got beat up in the dorm?" She nods after Eve asks that. "Well, that totally blows. No wonder you're looking for the room." Claire nods again. "You didn't bring much with you."

"I don't have much," Claire answers. "Just the books, and maybe a couple of things back at my room. But – I don't want to go back there to get stuff. Not tonight." I feel sorry for her, it's obviously because the girl is still trying to get her. I grab an old baseball from the floor and toss it towards the ceiling and catch it again.

"Why not?" I ask anyway. "Somebody still looking to pound you?"

"Yeah," Claire looks down at the chilli. "Guess so. It's not just her, it's – she's got friends. And… I don't. That place just – well, it's creepy."

"Been there," Eve says. "Oh, wait, still there." I mime throwing the baseball at her. She mimes ducking. She makes us act like idiots in front of Claire. When did I ever get worried of what a girl thinks of me?

"What time is Michael getting up?" She asks. I mime throwing the baseball at her again.

"Hell, Eve, I don't know. I love the guy, but I don't _love _the guy. Go bang on his door and ask. Me, I'm gonna go get ready." I don't know why I add that but I know I have a date with Laura. Except she's nothing compared to Claire. Know that I think about it, Claire is different from every girl I know.

"Ready for what?" Eve asks. "You're not seriously going out again, are you?"

"Seriously, yeah. Bowling. Her name's Laura. If you want more details, you're gonna have to download the video like everybody else." I roll off the couch, stand up and walk towards the stairs. "See you later, Claire." I add but don't look at her. I think that if I look at her again, I might cancel my date and stay with her. I can't do that.

"Wait a minute! So what do you say? You think she'd do OK here, or what?" Eve says, frustrated.

"Whatever, man. Far as I'm concerned, she's OK." I try to act calm so I give Claire one quick look and smiles before going up the stairs. I go straight to my bedroom, where I slam the door quickly. I take a few deep breaths, trying to think clearly.

"If she's staying here, I'm going to have to get used to her. I want her here so hopefully Michael will let her stay. I just need to control myself." I say out loud before getting ready for my date with Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane's point of view, Morganville Vampires: Glass Houses**

**Part 2 (from chapter 4):**

The next day, the first thing on my mind as I wake up is Claire. I frown and try to think of something else, anything else. Laura. We had a good time last night; I managed to forget about Claire for a while at least. I climb out of bed and creep down the hall because Claire must be still asleep. Eve and Michael will be as well but Michael's always asleep and Eve's... well she's needs to wake up sometime. Claire looked like she needed some sleep yesterday and I really shouldn't wake her up. I shower, get dressed and then go downstairs.

By the time I've got to the kitchen, Eve's following me. I don't know how but she must have heard me get up. We spot a note on the fridge. I read it out loud:

"_Just to let you know, Claire is underage so look out for her she's in the house. I'm afraid she can't be here long anyway. Michael._"

Eve nods in agreement. I sigh, open the fridge and take a carton of eggs out. Eve reaches into the fridge behind me and takes out a carton of milk out.

"What are you using that for?" I ask. She stares at me for a second before putting the milk on the table where I've just put the eggs. She starts frying bacon.

"For the eggs." She says. I laugh.

"You don't put milk in scrambled eggs. No way." I argue.

"You do put milk in." As Eve says that, Claire walks in. She wanders past us, over to the fridge and takes out a carton of orange juice. She pours it into a glass and then hands the carton to Eve. I look at Claire and realise that the feelings I had yesterday might have gone. I nearly sigh in relief but then stop myself. After Eve's poured herself a glass she hands the carton to me.

"So," I say. "Michael didn't pitch you out." I'm surprised that Michael let someone that's as young as her to stay. I'm still glad she stayed though; we couldn't just let her go out like that.

"No." Her voice makes the feelings I felt yesterday come back. I swallow and nod, slowly.

"Something you should know about Michael," I make myself say, nervously but hopefully not showing it. "He doesn't like taking chances. I wasn't sure he'd let you stay. If he did, then he got a good vibe off of you. Don't disrespect that, because if you do – I won't be happy, either. Got it?" I have to put my best friend first no matter what.

"He's your friend, right?" Claire asks.

"He saved my life," I say. "I'd die for him, but it'd be a dumbass thing to do to thank him for it. So yeah. He's been my friend all my life, and he's more like a brother. So don't get him in trouble." I doubt she'd get anyone in trouble anyway.

"I wont," She pauses. "No milk in the eggs."

"See?" I start cracking eggs into a bowl. "Told ya."

"Traitor," Eve sighs and pokes at the frying bacon with a fork. "Fine. So. How was Linda last night?" I wish she wouldn't talk about her, or at least get her name right.

"Laura."

"Whatever. Not like I have to remember a name for more than one date, anyway."

"She bowled a one fifty." I admit.

"God, you're such a disappointment. Share, already!" After she says that, I smile tightly down at the eggs.

"Hey, not in front of the kid. You got the note." We have to be careful in front of her and protect her, just like Michael said.

"Kid?" Claire repeats. "Note?" Seeing the look on her face, I hand the folded note to her.

"I'm not a kid!" She tells me. I know she's not a kid, I wouldn't be thinking about her a lot if she was. "I'm only, like, a year younger than Eve!"

"And girls are much more mature." Eve nods. "So you're about ten years older than Shane, then."

"Seriously," Claire insists. "I'm not a kid!" Maybe if I act like she's a kid or my sister… no. She will never be my sister, my sister is dead.

"Whatever you say, kid," I say. "Cheer up. Just means you don't have to put up with me telling you how much sex I didn't get." I try to act funny after thinking about my sister. I used to do it all the time. I sometimes still do.

"I'm telling Michael." Eve warns.

"About how much sex I didn't get? Go ahead."

"No bacon for you."

"Then no eggs for you. Either of you." After I say that, Eve glares at me.

"Prisoner exchange?" She says. I glare back at her, swap pans and start scooping. The doorbell rings. _No. _Not now, the vampires are always just about to destroy peace in this house. Just like they destroy everything. They will find Claire here, she's not meant to be here. She will be taken away. I put my plate down on the countertop and lick the bacon grease of my fingers, quickly.

"Get her out of sight." I tell Eve. Eve nods, drops her own plate and grabs Claire's wrist. She takes her to the pantry. I so hope the vampires don't notice she's here, also if they find out we're lying to them. I go to the front door and let the person in. He's a police officer, working for the vampires.

"Sir." I try to act polite but people like them disgust me, as much as vampires do. He walks past me, into the kitchen. Eve stands there and nods at him.

"This is just standard inventory." He says.

"Sir, there's nobody living here but what's on the roster. Just the three of us." I lie. I'm used to lying by now.

"Which one are you?" He asks me.

"Shane Collins, sir."

"Get your third in here."

"Well, I would, but – Michael's not here. He's out until tonight. You want to check back then…?" I add, Michael's never here during the day but he's always here at night. He's defiantly not a vampire, even though we've had our doubts. My best friend wouldn't ever become a vampire.

"Never mind." He turns to Eve, rustling the papers in his hands. "You're Eve Rosser?"

"Yes, sir." She says, quickly. A little too quick. He doesn't notice it.

"Moved out of your parents' house – eight months ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"Employed?" He asks.

"At Common Grounds, you know, the coffee -"

"You. Collins. Any employment?" He interrupts. I knew that was coming, something about me makes people think I'm worthless. I know Eve would back me up on that.

"I'm between jobs, sir. You know how it is."

"Keep looking. We don't like slackers in Morganville. Everybody contributes." He says. I've heard that speech so many times.

"Yes, sir. I'll keep it in mind, sir." I say, wanting to get it over with. I haven't had a job in ages and I don't want one, maybe in another town but not in this town.

"You left town for a couple of years, boy. What brings you back?" He asks me. Claire's probably wondering what's happening so I quickly make an excuse:

"Homesick, sir. I missed all my old friends." I think Eve knows that I'm getting frustrated with him and having to keep saying 'sir'. Eve clears her throat, clearly getting me to stop.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I've got work in a half hour…?" He looks through his papers and takes out a picture. He shows it to us. It's Claire. What has she done to be on their list?

"One other thing. Here's a picture of a girl that disappeared from her dorm last night. You haven't seen her?"

"No." Eve and I lie. He walks towards the pantry. I hope Claire doesn't make a sound.

"What's in here?" He opens the outer door of the pantry. "You always leave the light on?" Eve must have left the light on for Claire.

"I was getting some jam when you rang, sir. I probably forgot to turn it off," She says, nervously. "Sorry." She turns the light off. He waits for a minute and I know he's listening for something.

"You ring the station if you see that girl. She's got herself in some trouble. We're supposed to help her get straightened out."

"Yes, sir." Eve says and closes the door shut. We walk towards the front door and Eve opens it for him.

"Remember ring the station if you see that girl." He says one last time and then walks out. Eve shuts the door and we walk back into the kitchen. Eve opens the pantry door and helps Claire out of the hidden room.

"It's OK," She says to Claire. "He's gone."

"Oh, the hell it's OK," I say, angrily and fold my arms across my chest. If she's staying here at the moment we need to know what she's done to get in this much trouble. "Those assholes have her picture. They're looking for her. What'd you do, Claire? Knife the mayor or something?"

"Nothing!" Claire blurts. "I – I don't know why – maybe it's that they're just worried because I didn't show up last night?" She must be joking; they're never worried about anyone.

"Worried?" I laugh bitterly. "Yeah, that's it. They're worried about you. Right. I'm going to have to talk this over with Michael. If they're going to turn the town upside down looking for you, either you're too hot to stay in Morganville, or we need to get you under some kind of Protection, fast."

"But – maybe the police-?"

"That was the police," Eve says. "Told you. They run the town. These guys work for the vamps – they're not the vamps themselves, but they're scary enough without the fangs. Look, can you call your parents. Get them to pull you out of school and take you home or something?" That would be ideal. I wouldn't have to think about her so much, we wouldn't be in trouble and she wouldn't be in danger.

"But – I haven't done anything!" She insists and looks from me to Eve and then back at me again. "How can they be after me if I didn't do anything?"

"Life ain't fair," I say and I know, I've had years of it. "You must have pissed off the wrong people, is all I know. What's the girl's name? The one who smacked you around?"

"M-Monica." She whispers. We stare at her. Monica, evil bitch Monica.

"Oh, crap," Eve says. "Monica Morrell?" She's still in this town. She can't be.

"Monica," I repeat the word I never wanted to hear let alone speak again. "How come nobody told me?" I know Eve's watching me and biting her lip.

"Sorry, Shane. We would have – I swear, I thought she left town. Went off to college somewhere else." Claire's watching me as well. I'm not going to fall apart, I never fall apart. I shrug and act like I don't care.

"She probably couldn't stand not being the queen bee, and had to come begging back to Daddy to buy her some grades."

"Shane-"Eve starts to say.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"She probably doesn't even remember you," Eve blurts out. I stare at her. "I – that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." I fake laugh and then there's silence. Eve turns around and picks up her plate of bacon and eggs. She stops suddenly.

"Oh, shit." She says and then covers her mouth.

"What?" I ask. She points to the plates on the counter.

"Three plates. He knew something was up. We told him Michael wasn't around. No wonder he kept poking." How could I be so stupid? Not just with the plates but with my sister? I pick up my plate and walk away, out of the living room and then up the stairs. I go to my bedroom and slam the door. My sister's death was years ago, it's over now. Except the vampires killed Mom.


End file.
